My Dirty Little Secret
by Sunlance
Summary: "Come closer," she purred. Her voice echoed softly into the night, until it died and faded, just like the fire. "I thought you'd never ask," he replied. Azula meets a friend in the dead of night. Her father doesn't approve.


**So I'm back! Hurray! Cookies for all! Hopefully, I'll be able to start updating my other stories again over the summer, considering exams are over now and I've finished school until September. But yeah, as a little comeback (to make sure I can still write!) here's a little something for all you Azula fans out there. I dunno, I think she seems a little OOC, but I guess you guys can be the judge of that. I did the best I could.**

**So enjoy the read, guys! It feels good to be back!  
**

* * *

She could smell each and every peasant a mile away, the foul, rotten stench gliding through the air from all directions, filling her nostrils with the putrid smell. The girl probably would've gagged, but that wasn't in the nature of such marvellous royalty. She had reputation to up hold _(not that she cared much about what the filthy peasants thought, as long as they feared her)_. Still, she continued on, ignoring the smell as if she were taking a leisurely stroll through the palace gardens. _I wish_, she thought.

Of course, the princess of the fire nation did have a destination set in mind. It was a secret meeting place for a boy, one she new her father would definitely not approve of. That was one of the reasons she continued to sneak behind her father's back and see the boy. She knew it would irk him to no end.

Though she did remember the last time he scolded her for seeing the boy. Her back still stung from the flames, but she didn't care. She knew her father wouldn't go too far. _The punishment is worth the prize_, she mused with a malicious smile creeping onto her face.

The other reason was one she would never admit to. She actually _liked_ him. Well, as much as Azula could ever like someone. It wasn't love though _(or so she thought)_. Azula preferred the term '_passion_'. A searing hot, delightful passion that filled her with a hungry desire for more. A way of relieving stress.

_A coping mechanism_, a voice would whisper at the back of her mind.

She rounded a corner, creating a flame in the palm of her hand. The eerie blue glow of the flame lit up part of the lifeless street. Not many people hung around at night, even the princess knew this. It was, after all, the worst part of the fire nation. The streets would always be littered with trash; beggars would race across the street, stealing from anyone whom they thought held a hefty some of money. The thought crossed her mind that these rundown, crime filled streets might have actually been worse than the colonies in the Earth Kingdom. Azula had been to the colonies once, a little field trip with her school. She laughed at their misfortune, revelled at the terror in their eyes when her piercing gold eyes glanced their way.

Rounding another corner, she was pulled out of her thoughts. The princess stopped abruptly, a frown lacing her features. A man, drink sloshing around him, the smell of beer on his breath, stood tall in front of her. He wouldn't recognise her as princess of the Fire Nation tonight though; she'd changed out of those clothes and stashed them away before she'd gotten here. Two more men came and stood beside him. His laugh echoed down and filled the empty street.

"What's a li'l gal like you doin' all the way ou' here?" He slurred. His friends laughed. Azula's lips curled upwards as frown turned into a disgusted snarl. Teeth were bared as Azula squashed the flame in her hand.

"Why don't you mind your own business, _peasant_?" She had no time for snide remarks tonight.

"Oi, oi! Who're you callin' peasant?" he bellowed. He reached down to his side with his free hand. Azula knew what was coming. She knew that he was reaching for a concealed weapon. That didn't phase her one bit. She flipped backwards, dodging the steel blade, watching it glint in the dim light with playful curiosity. The look on her face was a strange and terrifying mixture of a snarl and a smile.

"So, the peasants want to play, do they?" she remarked. She put both hands in front of her, palms facing upwards, and summoned a beastly sapphire blaze in each one. The men, stunned, took a cautious step backwards. Azula could feel another pair of eyes on her, watching intently, but her instinct told her that the presence behind her wouldn't make a move. _Smart idea_, Azula thought as she threw one blaze down in front of the men.

"B-blue flames?" one quivered. She found strength in his obvious fear, the flames in her left hind burning brighter and more deadly.

"Then, that could only mean…" another trailed off.

"That's right," Azula drawled. Her smile widened as the men continued to cower. She gave a low, throaty chuckle. "I'm _Princess Azula_." With that, the blaze exploded from her hand, catching the man in the middle right on the chest. His screams filled the air, high pitched and laced with agonizing pain. The other two men ran as their friend fell to the ground, trying to beat out the flames. Azula let the cowards run. Gold eyes locked onto the fiery man, narrowing with pleasure at his torture. No one came to his rescue. Perhaps, no one dared, or cared, for this man's life.

The blue blaze lit up the entire street, smoke rising from the fire and into the air, joining with the horrid smell of decay. Azula ignored that though. She calmly watched as her flames danced. As the man's screams faded into the night. Sapphire light flickered in her golden eyes, dancing just like the flames before her. She didn't bother to put the fire out. Instead, the princess turned around to face the mystery presence behind her.

He stood at the foot of the alley, to far away from the fire for any light to reach him. She noticed his eyes first, almost black in the darkness that surrounded him. But she knew those eyes that glinted amber with pleasure, that would narrow with suspicion. She took in his entire form. The mop of black, messy hair that was gathered on his head, as wild as the flames he could create. Normally his fringe would fall carelessly over his eyes, but that was not the case tonight. His facial features were sharp, wearing a stoic, expressionless mask. Azula looked him up and down, eyes lingering on his partially concealed chest. She cursed the cold weather that forced him to cover up his toned muscles and tanned, exotic skin that flared with the heat of the moment. Even though he was covered up in rags _(she refused to call such filthy things clothes),_ Azula had to admit that he looked handsome enough to be a nobleman. _If only he'd lose those rags_, she thought.

His eyes glanced past her and over to the burning body. His brow furrowed slightly, lips pursed. "You're making the street stink," he muttered. Azula cocked an eyebrow at his comment.

"The street already stunk," she replied casually. His mouth curled up into a small smile.

"Really, Princess? I hadn't noticed." He stepped forward, into the light cast by the blazing fire behind them. His amber eyes flared intensely, almost like to small fires of their own. Though he didn't make another move. Azula frowned slightly, confusion racing through her mind. Her façade went back up within seconds; she refused to show him that anything was wrong. But she wasn't fast enough to catch him out _(it was one of the things she genuinely liked about him)_. "What's wrong, Princess?" he asked.

"_You_." She spat back, turning to face the fire again. She noticed that the flames were beginning to die and contemplated setting it alight once more. She settled for the ever fading light and a deathly silence between the two of them.

"Care to explain, _Princess_?" he asked innocently. But there was an edge to his tone. Playful, annoying, elusive.

"I told you not to call me that." She spun around, storms in her eyes, lightning dancing on her fingertips. He hadn't moved an inch and it taunted her. She knew it, and the smile plastered on his face told her that he knew it too.

"Alright then, _Azula_." He dragged out her name, testing her patience, teasing her. She curled her hands into fists as the lightning surged up and down her forearms. Any normal person would've turned and run at the first sight of her lightning. He didn't. She knew, deep down, he never would. He didn't fear her like the others. And as much as that agitated her, she loved him for it all the same.

"Come closer," she purred. Her voice echoed softly into the night, until it died and faded, just like the fire.

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied. His strides were long and to him it was effortless. He covered the distance within seconds but it was almost as if he'd never moved. He looked down at her, amber eyes staring down at golden ones with hunger. Azula almost lost herself in the flames of his eyes. _Almost_. He brushed aside some hair, tucking it slowly behind her ear. His hands were warm and comforting as they brushed against her exposed skin.

Azula locked her lips on his, smile against smile, though neither of them looked away. It was soft and calm right up until the point where she bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. She pulled back, letting go of his lower lip, shooting him an innocent look. He placed a finger on his lip, wiping some of the blood away. Eyebrow arched, he looked at Azula for answers.

"Just to remind you who's in control here," she stated half heartedly. He just shrugged.

"How could I forget," he replied, leaning in and stealing another kiss. She could taste the red liquid in her mouth, a bitter metallic flavour that crept down her throat. He moved his mouth like a work of art, tracing kisses along her jaw line and down her neck, sending shivers down her spine. A moan escaped Azula's lips and she closed her eyes, all her troubles escaping with it. At that moment, it was just the two of them, with her in control. And she wouldn't have it any other way. Not without _him_.

She jumped back at her own thought. She didn't care for the boy. _She couldn't_. It wasn't in her nature to care for anything. She looked at him, eyes wide, and swore she saw the same look of shock and confusion mirrored in his face. Though for completely different reasons. She could tell he was hurt that she pulled away, that she was reluctant. Azula didn't know what was worse; the caring thought she'd just had or the guilty one she was facing now. She shook her head mentally. Azula didn't feel guilty. _Ever_.

_People change…_ a voice whispered. She knew it was the same annoying voice that contradicted her entire being.

"Azula… are you alright?" he was wary, still trying to figure out what caused their little set back. Azula's golden eyes gave him a cold glare.

"Of course I'm alright! I just-" he reached out for her arm, but Azula winced at the sudden contact. She felt so… _vulnerable_. She didn't know why. She hated not knowing. "Don't touch me! _Filthy peasant_!" If Azula had doubts about being guilty before, she certainly didn't now. Lightning crackled around her, protecting her like a shield or a piece of armour. Thunder boomed and rocked the sky. The boy flinched and fell backwards in a desperate attempt to avoid the monstrous lightning. For the first time since they'd met, he actually looked scared. She could sense the fear on him. But she didn't feel power flow through her. She didn't savour the moment like she normally would've done. Because she liked him. She didn't want to hurt him. And all that tore her apart.

_But that's just you, isn't it. You hurt everyone, even if you love them. In the end, they run away. In the end, you have no one._ Azula wanted to roar to the heavens above, to curse Agni a thousand times, but she was too stunned. The boy was on his feet now, refusing to look Azula in the eye. He was about to leave, she knew he was. The voice was right. _Or was it?_ Azula _had_ to prove it wrong. She _wanted_ to prove it wrong. She _would_ prove it wrong.

He turned to go, muttering some quick apology under his breath. Azula was faster though. She caught his arm, clinging to him like a life line. Amber eyes looked back at gold ones, seeing nothing but guilt and pain. A desperate plea, a cry for help, unspoken yet heard. For a moment, Azula wasn't sure. She spoke a single word. His name. A soft whisper as if it were forbidden. "_Shiro_…" With that, the boy had made his decision. He turned to face Azula fully, holding her firmly in place by gripping her arms tightly.

"I hope you'll forgive my intrusion, Princess," he whispered in her ear seductively. Azula was about to question him, but she didn't get the chance. His lips crashed against hers in a wave of urgency. He eyes closed as he pressed harder, willing the princess to kiss him back. Azula was breathless, her eyes wide with bewilderment. A few seconds later, the Fire Nation princess kissed back. And hard.

His hands moved from her arms to her waist, wrapping around her small frame. He pulled her as close as she could get, their bodies touching, the heat intensifying between them. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close. Sparks passed between them; Azula wasn't sure if they were literal or figurative, but she could feel the electricity flicker at her fingers. She let go of her wall of emotions, dropped her mask, forget her lies and broken promises. For that one night, she wasn't Princess Azula of the Fire Nation. She was just Azula. And it made her heart beat against her ribs like a caged animal. The spark between them passed into her, sending shivers through every muscle, jolting her entire body. She loved that feeling. And even if it was just for one night, she told herself it was one of the best nights of her life.

They pulled away from each other for breath, but their bodies were still touching. They still held each other close. Their breathing was heavy. Shiro let out a lively laugh that echoed down the street. She didn't care if her father heard it back in the palace. _Let him sulk and moan for all I care_, she thought. _I love him, and I don't care what my father thinks_. She smiled, but it faltered a little. She loved him. Or did she? Azula had never really felt this way before, so she couldn't tell. All she knew was that it felt right. He'd seen her as a monster, letting off a storm and charging into battle. But he'd also seen the other her, a side of herself that she'd forgotten she had. Long ago.

For a moment, she thought back to her mother, someone she knew that she had loved. And she _knew._

"_I love you_," she whispered. He looked into her eyes. She saw the happiness in them, but he couldn't hide the sorrow. Neither could she.

"That's an honour, Azula. But it's not one I'll ever get to have. _Not truly_." He looked away, towards the body that Azula had burnt earlier. His grip loosened. One hand let get of Azula completely. He created a flame in his hand, watching it with a gloomy interest. His eyes shimmered, just like the flickering flame in his palm. Azula watched it too. "We're like a flame, you and me. We're destructive. Together we could reap entire countries, but we'd also risk destroying each other. Not to mention you're father…" he didn't need to finish. Azula knew what he meant. And it wasn't just her father; it was the entire Fire Nation. A Princess and a Peasant? That only worked in fairy tales and Azula had given them up long ago.

"But fire can also bring comfort," she said. A silence washed over them as Shiro put out his flame. He looked at her, curiosity in his mystical eyes. She hadn't meant to say it out loud; it was something her Uncle Iroh had said about fire during a lesson. She never thought she'd be quoting her uncle, of all people.

"Maybe you're right," he said. He bent down, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Maybe, we'll work things out. No, _I promise_ we will. Azula-"

"Azula!" a voice called in the distant. The guards. Her father had probably sent them, which meant he knew what she'd been doing.

She was going to tell him something, but she couldn't find the words. Shiro grabbed her shoulders. He put his index finger under her chin and lifted her head so she would look him in the eye. Their noses were practically touching and in such close proximity, Azula wasn't sure she could control herself. In the distance, the shouts were getting louder.

"_I love you too_." He kissed her, one last time, on the lips. By the time Azula opened her eyes again, he was gone. But his promise stayed with her.

"I'll hold you to that," she whispered, putting on a disinterested frown and walking towards the guards who were searching for her. Azula's mask was back on. She was the Princess again. But even so, she couldn't ignore the small area of suppressed feelings deep within her, not anymore.

And that feeling would stay with her forever. She would make Shiro keep his promise. She didn't care if her father disapproved. Because for once in a very long time, Azula had loved again. It was passionate, lustful desire that she couldn't resist.

And she _loved_ it.

* * *

**And that's it for now guys, unless any of you want me to write more (and I can find the time, of course). Reviews are appreciated, as always, but as long as you enjoyed the story then that's cool with me!**


End file.
